


Est-ce ma faute?

by Psychoslasher



Category: Would You Rather (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard cherche à comprendre le comportement de Julian envers les femmes et le résultat est inattendu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Est-ce ma faute?

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Précision: Je mentionne la mort de Mme Lambrick, mais seule la façon dont elle meurt m'appartient. Pour le reste, oui je sais j'écris encore sur ce sujet mais il est un des plus intéressants du film, en tout cas pour moi. Je suis tordue, je le sais et j'adore ça. ATTENTION RATING M POUR LANGAGE CRU.

Shepard Lambrick avait autorisé son fils à faire partie du jeu malgré leurs déboires de l'année précédente. Il le regrettait amèrement maintenant.

FLASHBACK

Le jeune homme avait dépassé les bornes, n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'agresser sexuellement une invitée. Kate Chandler, une femme brune de trente-quatre ans, venait de gagner le jeu, en larmes après avoir vu le dernier candidat exploser littéralement sous ses yeux. Sa récompense lui fut remise et suite aux félicitations de monsieur Lambrick et ses hommes, celui-ci chargea Julian de la raccompagner à sa voiture, garée devant la maison. Il vit une certaine lueur dans les yeux de son fils, mais pensa juste que celui-ci lui était reconnaissant de se voir chargé ne serait-ce que d'une infime responsabilité pour une fois. Il ne se doutait pas que l'éclat soudain dans l'œil de son fils révélait une facette très obscène et malsaine de sa personnalité. Raccompagnant son hôte, le jeune homme joua le gentleman le temps de sortir de la demeure et d'arriver au véhicule de la jeune femme. La grande maison était entourée d'un magnifique et immense mur de briques, voilant tout ce qui se pouvait se trouver au-delà. Ils passèrent le portail noir donnant accès aux véhicules à l'extérieur, ceux des défunts ayant déjà été déplacés. Julian jeta un dernier regard vers la demeure et c'est à ce moment précis que le calvaire de sa proie commença.

Kate, ayant hâte de rentrer chez elle n'allait pas se donner la peine de dire au revoir à l'un de ses bourreaux. Elle entendit le déclic de la serrure et porta la main sur la poignée mais ne put ouvrir que de peu sa porte, la lumière automatique à l'intérieur révélant la présence de Julian derrière elle. Elle sursauta, le jeune homme s'était discrètement approché d'elle. Elle se retourna et eut droit à un violent coup de poing au visage qui l'assomma à moitié. Pendant qu'elle chancelait, Julian lui prit les clés et les balança sur le siège avant de soulever sa victime et de l'allonger de façon négligée sur la banquette arrière. Il se moquait de sa position tant que lui était à l'aise une fois sur elle. Il la gifla, attendit qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et lui jeta un sourire des plus révélateurs sur ce qui l'attendait, qui la fit paniquer sur le coup. Elle ne parvint à hurler que brièvement car son bourreau posa durement une main sur sa bouche après l'avoir à nouveau giflée. Il promena ensuite son autre main sur les formes opulentes de la jeune femme, lui léchant le cou et embrassant le haut de sa poitrine. Puis sortant un couteau de sa poche, il ôta sa main de la bouche de Kate pour observer sa réaction d'effroi:

\- Si tu m'obliges à te faire du mal je n'hésiterai pas, alors laisse-moi faire sans un bruit et tu partiras. On est d'accord? menaça t-il.

Celle-ci essaya tout de même de le raisonner.

\- Je vous en supplie, pitié ne faites pas ça je veux rentrer chez m...

\- Shhht! ordonna Julian, le regard mauvais.

N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, il accéléra les choses et souleva la robe de la jeune femme tout en salivant devant ses gémissements plaintifs. Il s'attaqua à son pantalon, libérant son érection douloureuse, et entra en elle sans égard tout en lui pressant un sein. Ne s'occupant que de son propre plaisir les minutes suivantes, palpant, léchant, mordant et embrassant le corps de cette femme à sa merci, il en oublia la main qu'il avait enlevée de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il se retira d'elle et lui attrapa durement la main qu'il posa sur son membre durci.

\- Prends-la! ordonna t-il.

La peur s'accentua dans ses yeux embrumés par les larmes.

\- Qu...Quoi? bégaya la pauvre femme.

\- Branle-moi! exigea Julian.

\- Non, pas ça je vous en supplie! pleura Kate.

Le visage de Julian se tordit en un sourire encore plus vicieux, et il enleva la main féminine de son sexe pour l'approcher du visage de sa proie:

\- C'est avec ta main ou avec ta bouche, alors décide-toi. Branle-moi ou bien suce-moi" ordonna t-il.

Les pleurs ralentirent au moment où elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle replaça sa main sur la verge de cet homme qui l'humiliait cruellement et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Julian se plaignit du rythme trop lent, la faisant accélérer après une troisième gifle. Mais cela ne lui suffit pas et il lui commanda de le prendre en bouche, provoquant de nouveau une intense pluie de larmes. Sa victime abandonna et posa les lèvres autour du pénis de son violeur, celui-ci lui tenant fermement la tête pour gérer les mouvements à sa volonté. Kate avait préféré fermer les yeux pour penser à autre chose, arrivant à peine à respirer. Une fois repu, Julian se retira de sa pâture et la repoussa avant de lui écarter les jambes, redescendre vers son vagin et de la pénétrer violemment. Il se sentait au bord de la jouissance et accéléra tout de suite ses coups de reins, prêt à se vider dans le corps de cette femme. Pour accroître son plaisir, il lui agrippa fortement les cuisses et lui mordit un téton, la faisant hurler de douleur. Au moment où il jouit bruyamment en elle, il se moqua de la grimace de honte et de dégoût qu'il avait provoquée, sans entendre la personne qui s'approchait rapidement à quelques mètres derrière lui.

\- Tu as aimé ça ma belle? ricana t-il.

Il tenta d'embrasser Kate sur les lèvres pour finir mais celle-ci le mordit jusqu'au sang, le faisant hurler. Souillée, elle avait décidé de frapper un grand coup quitte à encaisser une autre rafale de violence. Julian la regarda avec un air cruel et la cogna juste avant que quelqu'un ne l'attire fortement à l'extérieur du véhicule en hurlant, le retirant en même temps du corps de la jeune femme.

\- VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE TOI, hurla Shepard.

Son père malheureusement arrivait trop tard. Il avait juste eu le temps d'entendre cet atroce orgasme quasiment hurlé dans la bouche de son fils ainsi que son hurlement. Shepard le ceintura avec puissance.

\- Quelle honte...mon propre fils. Je me disais bien que ça devenait long" grogna t-il.

Une fois s'être rendu compte qu'il était retenu par son père, Julian, la lèvre en sang, rougit de honte et se débattit comme un diable. Son père le retourna de force et le gifla, le projetant contre la voiture. Stoppé, son fils se calma et se rhabilla en vitesse, laissant son père le foudroyer du regard.

\- Espèce de petit salopard vicieux, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire?

Julian ne répondit pas. Shepard se dirigea vers la voiture et examina l'étendue de la catastrophe.

\- Non! marmonna t-il, son visage se décomposant devant une telle vision.

Kate n'était plus qu'un corps meurtri à présent, le visage rougi par les coups, l'entrejambe maculé de sperme et le haut recouvert de morsures et de salive.

\- File dans ta chambre, espèce d'animal" l'agressa Shepard.

Curieusement, il crut voir une pointe de déception, voire de mélancolie dans le regard de son fils avant qu'il ne lui obéisse.

Il rabaissa dignement la robe et prit le corps inconscient dans ses bras, la portant jusqu'à sa maison. Lui ouvrant la porte, Bevans fut heurté par ce qu'il vit, lui d'ordinaire aussi impassible que son patron. Ils l'allongèrent sur un grand et doux sofa dans le salon, et lui nettoyèrent le visage, le contact de l'eau la réveillant enfin. Julian était consigné dans sa chambre, mais elle sursauta quand même, terrorisée et s'attendant à le voir réapparaître. Ils eurent bien du mal à la maîtriser, ne pouvant pas poser les mains sur elle étant donné ce qu'elle venait de subir. Shepard lui intima de se calmer, lui expliquant son désarroi et s'excusant de dizaines de façons différentes de la conduite de son fils, et ce durant de longues minutes. Il lui fit prendre une douche dans une luxueuse salle de bain, la porte étant surveillée par Bevans. Il lui donna aussi une large compensation pour rentrer chez elle, une fois reposée. Shep et son valet la raccompagnèrent, la dureté habituelle de leur regard ayant disparu suite à cet incident. Malgré les événements précédents, elle les remercia. Ils la laissèrent partir, mais pas sans la surveiller au moins le temps que l'ADN de Julian n'ait disparu de son anatomie intérieure. Pourtant jamais elle ne fit parler d'elle ou de son supplice.

Shepard lui était outragé devant la conduite de son fils et se rendit à l'étage dans la ferme intention de lui passer un savon, plus sur le plan physique que moral. Non seulement il avait sali leur honneur, mais il avait aussi discrédité le jeu. Les gagnants montraient leur valeur, et tous sans exception méritaient leur respect. Sans oublier qu'un tel comportement était indigne d'un Lambrick.

FIN FLASHBACK

Bevans venait de l'avertir de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le sous-sol, en précisant dans quel état Iris avait laissé son fils après s'être défendue.

\- Merci Bevans, je m'en occupe. J'en ai pour une minute tout le monde.

Irrité, il avait quitté la salle en ordonnant à l'un de ses hommes de verrouiller derrière lui. Ses pensées s'enflammaient à mesure qu'il avançait, ses pas résonnant dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Julian. "Cette fois j'en ai assez" ragea t-il. Il ouvrit la porte avec violence, provoquant un sursaut chez Julian qui se releva brusquement de son lit, un mélange de frayeur et de colère sur le visage. Celui-ci ne réagit pas lorsqu'il reçut une gifle monumentale, sachant parfaitement qu'il l'avait méritée. Il attendit que son père ne commence à cracher sa fureur, mais Shepard semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Après un moment où il tenta de se maîtriser, de ne pas bondir sur son fils pour lui flanquer une droite, il le menaça:

\- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu avant le jeu. Mais merde Julian, tu sembles incapable de la garder dans ton pantalon. C'est quoi ton problème? La mort de ta mère ne t'a quand même pas donné envie de violer chaque femme que tu vas croiser? Tu n'as pas compris la leçon l'année dernière?

L'évocation de sa mère avait obscurci le visage du plus jeune l'espace d'un instant.

Shepard le sermonnait et parlait aussi vite qu'il respirait, le poing serré jusqu'à en avoir les jointures blanches, et s'approcha tout à coup de Julian, apparemment prêt à lui asséner un coup de poing. Frémissant de peur, Julian recula au même rythme en levant les mains devant lui, se préparant à subir cette attaque.

\- Papa arrête, calme-toi, tenta t-il.

Le regard de Shepard changea, passant de la fureur à l'incompréhension.

\- Qu...qu...quoi? cafouilla t-il.

Son regard se fit encore plus mauvais.

\- Moi? C'est à moi de me calmer? C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE?, il écumait de rage à présent.

\- Je t'en prie...

De peur, Julian avait reculé jusqu'à se cogner contre le mur et gardé le bras devant lui, tel un enfant sachant qu'il allait être battu. Il tremblait et baissait la tête, une larme perlant sur sa joue. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de son père. "Si tu savais pourquoi..." pensa t-il.

N'ayant pas du tout l'habitude de voir le jeune homme pleurer, Shepard finit par se calmer. Il desserra le poing et détourna son regard vers le mur un instant, avant de s'avancer vers son fils et d'apercevoir sa cuisse en sang. Il garda une expression dure sur le visage mais posa une main sur son épaule:

\- Nous en reparlerons après le jeu, sois-en sûr.

Sur ce, il sortit en trombe de la chambre, laissant Julian tétanisé adossé au mur. De retour dans la salle à manger il s'excusa auprès d'Iris, posant au passage une main sur son épaule. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire grimacer la jeune femme, vraisemblablement à cause du lien de parenté entre lui et son agresseur.

Suite aux derniers événements, les joueurs restant gardaient le sens moral mais perdaient espoir. Les morts s'accéléraient et la fin du jeu approchait. Il ne restait plus que Lucas et Iris, ces deux-là étaient des battants sous l'œil admiratif de Lambrick. Lucas, un œil fendu, tentait de raisonner Iris qui était sensée le tuer d'une balle. Mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté de la jeune femme de sauver la vie de son petit frère, gravement malade. Elle avait besoin de cet argent, et ne plia pas aux supplications du pauvre homme. Elle finit par presser la détente. Pleurant et hurlant sous les applaudissements de ses tortionnaires, Iris avait désormais du sang sur les mains et un mort sur la conscience.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bevans préparait l'argent gagné par la jeune femme tandis que Shep envoyait son chauffeur chercher la voiture. La jeune femme partit timidement sous les regards souriants des deux hommes. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un dîner où les hôtes finissaient en bouillie dans un jeu où un seul gagnant repartait vivant.

La porte refermée, Bevans alla donner un coup de main aux stewards qui nettoyaient. Quant à Lambrick son sourire s'estompa et son visage se rembrunit, il devait retourner voir son fils et commença donc à arpenter les recoins de leur vaste demeure. Cette fois-ci il frappa à la porte, mais sans pour autant attendre avant de pénétrer dans la chambre. Julian semblait avoir pleuré durant ce temps, il avait les yeux rouges. Il était assis sur son lit, ne relevant pas les yeux vers son paternel lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui après avoir verrouillé la porte.

\- Bon Julian, je vois rouge depuis tout à l'heure alors il faut qu'on parle. De quel droit tu te comportes de manière aussi violente et écœurante avec les femmes? Tu te rends compte de ce que cela fait de toi? Et des retombées sur notre famille?

Julian avait autant peur de la question que de la réponse. Aussi décida t-il de changer de sujet.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit de quelle manière maman est morte. Pourquoi? demanda t-il.

\- Si tu pouvais ne pas répondre à une question par une autre, je t'en serai reconnaissant. Et puis ta façon de te comporter avec les femmes n'a rien à voir avec ta mère. Si?

À sa grande surprise, le jeune se contenta de lui jeter un regard on ne peut plus approbateur. Largué, Shepard croisa les bras et s'adossa à la porte.

\- Euh...franchement Julian explique-moi parce que là je ne comprends plus du tout.

Après un très long silence, Julian tapa de la main sur son lit et haussa le ton:

\- Tu as tué maman, n'est-ce pas? demanda t-il.

Shepard déglutit, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à une telle question, cela lui fit revenir des années en arrière.

\- Je sais que tu l'as soi-disant découverte dans votre lit et qu'elle ne bougeait plus" l'accusa t-il.

Son père ne parvenait pas à laisser un mot sortir de sa bouche, son fils se décida donc à le brusquer un peu.

\- Papa si tu veux que je te parle, tu vas devoir me parler aussi. Et franchement.

Toujours rien.

\- Dis-toi que c'est rhétorique et que je connais déjà la réponse. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

\- Ju...Julian, j'aimais énormément ta mère. Et je sais que toi aussi. C'était la femme la plus gentille du monde, et il était hors de question que je la mette au courant des activités de la Fondation Lambrick. Mais un jour elle est rentrée beaucoup plus tôt, une journée à l'avance, alors que le jeu venait de terminer. Elle a vu un corps sur le sol et m'a hurlé dessus alors je nous ai entraînés à l'écart.

Julian retenait son souffle, redoutant de terribles détails.

\- Nous sommes allés en haut et elle a commencé à me bousculer, me frapper et elle voulait appeler la police. Elle a attrapé son portable et a foncé dans notre chambre en verrouillant la porte. J'ai réussi à l'enfoncer...

Il peinait à continuer, des larmes menaçant ses joues, mais son fils devait connaître la vérité maintenant.

\- Je lui ai arraché le téléphone des mains et l'ai balancé contre le mur. Dès cet instant, j'ai perdu la tête.

Shepard commença à pleurer, ce souvenir était aussi douloureux pour lui que le fait que Julian ignorait de quelle façon sa mère avait pu mourir. Celui-ci se leva de son lit et attrapa le bras de son père délicatement, l'asseyant là où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Poursuis s'il te plait! demanda t-il.

Les larmes du plus vieux ralentirent et il tenta de se reprendre.

\- J'ai poussé la porte pour que les autres en bas ne l'entendent pas crier. Mais elle continuait à m'accuser, me traitait de cinglé et elle menaçait de t'emmener loin d'ici. Pour elle je t'ai souillé. Je suis désolé Julian...

\- Papa qu'as-tu fait? insista son fils.

\- Je l'ai poussée sur le lit, je voulais juste qu'elle se calme. Mais elle a recommencé à se débattre alors je l'ai frappée et elle a crié. Je voulais juste qu'elle se taise, bon sang. J'ai posé mes doigts sur sa gorge et...j'ai serré et serré de plus en plus fort. Son visage changeait de couleur mais elle se débattait toujours, quant à moi je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter.

Il marqua une pause le temps d'essuyer le flot de larmes qui avaient rejailli. Julian se sentait pleurer lui aussi, après tout ce n'était qu'il y a cinq ans. Il était déjà adulte pourtant ce souvenir était encore assez récent.

\- Tu as étranglé maman?

\- Oui! Bevans a du entendre les hurlements car il est arrivé. Il a essayé de me calmer et de me faire lâcher prise, je le sentais j'en avais mal aux bras. Mais quand je suis revenu à moi, il était trop tard. Je me suis effondré à côté du lit en pleurant pendant que Bevans vérifiait si elle respirait. Je suis tellement navré Julian moi aussi je l'aimais.

Son fils enfouit la tête dans ses mains avant de demander:

\- Et j'imagine que tu lui as demandé de passer ça sous silence?

\- Oui! répondit simplement le plus vieux.

Julian gambergea quelques secondes puis rajouta:

\- J'ignore si comme tu dis tu l'aimais réellement, mais je sais que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu lui faisais du mal.

Là, Shepard ne sembla pas du tout savoir où il voulait en venir.

\- Comment ça?

\- Le jour où maman m'a surpris totalement ivre dans ma chambre, elle m'a confisqué mes clés de voiture pendant une semaine. Tu t'en souviens j'imagine?

Shepard approuva de la tête, laissant son fils continuer sur sa lancée. Julian se frotta la tête avant de reprendre avec difficulté.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas si c'était deux ou trois jours plus tard, vous étiez sortis tous les deux en milieu d'après-midi. J'en ai profité pour chercher mes clés de voiture et je m'énervais de ne pas les trouver. J'ai été vérifier dans votre chambre, dans le meuble, dans sa coiffeuse et j'ai fini dans la penderie. Je les ai trouvées dans son manteau mais c'était trop tard, vous êtes revenus au même moment. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je me suis enfermé dans la penderie. Malheureusement je voyais tout et entendais tout à travers les planches.

Shepard se raidit sur le lit, ce souvenir le crispait...et Julian avait vu ça? Il avait peur que son fils ne continue et celui-ci ne s'en priva pas:

\- Vous êtes rentrés dans la chambre et tu paraissais de très mauvaise humeur. Maman a fermé la porte à clé et vous avez commencé à vous disputer à propos de toi. Elle te reprochait d'être trop agressif. Et tu lui as montré qu'elle avait raison. Tu l'as coincée contre le mur pour l'embrasser, mais si violemment...

\- Julian arrête s'il te plait! l'interrompit le plus vieux.

\- Oh non je n'arrêterai pas. Tu voulais mettre les choses au clair alors voilà. Elle voulait que tu arrêtes et elle pleurait, j'entendais ses suppliques. Elle disait "ne pas vouloir faire ça comme ça" et toi tu n'écoutais pas. Tu lui as saisi la mâchoire et tu l'as poussée vers le lit. Moi j'avais trop peur pour bouger.

Shepard essayait de ne pas écouter, mais ne pas écouter et ne pas entendre étaient deux choses bien distinctes. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce mauvais jour. Julian, lui, était très gêné d'évoquer son voyeurisme face à un rapport sexuel entre ses parents, mais son père avait besoin d'une leçon. Il préféra focaliser son regard sur le sol avant d'en arriver aux choses sérieuses.

\- Je ne voulais pas regarder mais ta conduite me choquait tellement que je n'arrivais même pas à cligner des yeux. Tu lui faisais mal en l'embrassant, en la touchant et même quand tu as commencé à la...Tu as fait ça salement, sans enlever vos vêtements et tu levais presque la main sur elle. Pour deux personnes mariées c'était vraiment malsain, papa. Ce jour-là tu l'as salie, tu as sali la femme que tu dis avoir aimée. Et je ne préfère même pas savoir combien de fois cela a pu arriver.

Shepard assuma cette accusation, mais fut soulagé que Julian ne lui cite aucun détail trop dérangeant.

\- Tu es resté combien de temps dans cette penderie, hein?

\- Le temps que tu partes prendre une douche juste après ça, vu l'état de tes vêtements à la suite de ce viol conjugal...

\- N'exagère pas, enfin" se défendit son père.

\- Ah j'exagère? Brutaliser sa propre femme en faisant l'amour avec elle comment tu appelles ça, toi? Ou plutôt la forcer. Ouvre un peu les yeux pour une fois. Après j'ai eu de la chance, maman s'est endormie alors j'ai foncé dans ma chambre. Par contre je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

Cela faisait deux aveux choquants en une soirée, les Lambrick en voyaient de toutes les couleurs aujourd'hui. Étrangement, aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur le visage du plus jeune, qui continuait de fixer son père. Tout à coup Shepard, qui semblait avoir remonté le temps, laissa sa colère précédente remonter:

\- Nous nous éloignons du sujet Julian. Tu dois te comporter décemment ici comme en société, d'accord? Cette femme tu l'as...

\- STOP! cria le jeune en se relevant.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire: parler lui aussi.

\- Très bien! Tu sais pourquoi je fais du mal aux femmes? Parce que j'en ai marre d'aimer un homme qui ne m'aimera jamais, voilà! avait-il avoué sur un ton agressif et empli de douleur.

Alors c'était ça? Son père en fut totalement abasourdi.

\- Julian, tu es gay? demanda doucement Shepard.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux et se retourna, retenant sa respiration et se préparant à être rejeté par son père.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire enfin, tu es mon fils et je t'aime comme tu es. Cela t'aurait évité de te transformer en violeur.

\- NON! papa non, ça n'aurait rien arrangé parce que cet homme ne PEUT pas m'aimer comme moi je l'aime. Tu comprends? Ma haine serait restée" s'emporta t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, voyons...

\- Parce que c'est toi! le coupa Julian.

Son père fut assommé par cette nouvelle plus qu'ahurissante, son cœur en manqua un battement. Mais avant d'en reparler il devait éclaircir un dernier point.

\- Mais quel est le rapport entre moi et ces viols? En quoi peux-tu te sentir mieux en faisant cela? s'énerva Shep.

Rougissant, Julian avoua tout de même avec tous les remords qu'il éprouvait.

\- Parce que quand je t'ai vu faire ça à maman ça m'a excité, même si ça me dégoûtait pour elle. J'ai aimé ça. Je me suis même masturbé dans la penderie en te regardant. Alors quand je vois une femme maintenant j'ai envie d'être brutal moi aussi, parce que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais t'avoir pour moi.

Shepard baissa la tête, la bouche entrouverte, choqué d'entendre que son fils avait pu être excité par sa brutalité sexuelle au point se caresser en l'espionnant. Quant à Julian, il paraissait agité d'avoir tout balancé comme ça. Son père en avait le souffle coupé. Il n'en revenait pas d'entendre une chose pareille, son fils devait être au bord du gouffre pour admettre une telle chose.

Julian commença à faire les cent pas, de peur que l'évocation de ce souvenir ne déclenche quelque chose de malvenu dans son bas-ventre. Il ne tenait plus en place, Shepard dut lui demander de cesser de gigoter.

\- D'accord Julian, je veux bien le croire mais comment as-tu pu développer des sentiments amoureux pour moi? demanda t-il, le ton hésitant. "Je suis ton père et qui plus est un mauvais père, je lève la main sur toi, j'ai tué ta mère et lui ai fait du mal...

Un doigt posé sur sa bouche venait de lui couper la parole.

\- Je t'interdis de prétendre que tu es un mauvais père" l'avertit doucement le blond.

Profitant de ce contact entre eux, Julian s'abaissa et plongea doucement son visage dans le cou de Shepard. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. La réalité lui revint lorsqu'il sentit Julian se poser à califourchon sur ses cuisses, caressant son visage. Il allait tourner la tête afin de le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du jeune homme lui embrasser doucement le cou. Ne sentant aucune résistance, Julian laissa ses mains dévier sur ses hanches, provoquant de gros frissons chez Shepard qui commença à réagir.

\- Julian! contesta t-il, lui posant les mains sur le buste.

Celui-ci recula sa tête et l'air suppliant regarda son père dans les yeux:

\- S'il te plait papa, implora t-il.

Shepard, dont la respiration devenait saccadée, réfléchit à leur précédente conversation. "Après tout il semble que tout soit de ma faute" pensa t-il. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il avait gardé les mains sur le corps de Julian et s'en troubla, ce que son fils remarqua. Julian sentait naître une érection plus que dérangeante, probablement causée par les mains de Shepard sur lui. Cela attisa son envie de découvrir le corps près de lui, qu'il reluquait avec une lueur de convoitise des plus voyantes dans les yeux. Shepard lui lança un profond regard, essayant de déchiffrer cette étrange lueur imprégnée dans les yeux de son fils. Les pupilles dilatées de son père achevèrent la volonté de se retenir de Julian, qui posa avec ardeur ses lèvres envieuses sur celle de l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Shepard pensa un instant à résister mais finit par céder, gémissant au passage lorsque la langue de son fils franchit le barrage de ses lèvres pour venir frôler la sienne. Il accepta de se laisser aller et commença à promener ses mains sur le corps de Julian en des caresses de plus en plus osées, allant de son visage à ses cuisses pour finir sur ses fesses. Julian n'en pouvait plus, il allongea lentement son père pour ne pas le brusquer, et accentua ses baisers tout en lui caressant le torse. Il commença à sentir une imposante réaction entre les jambes de son père et en fut plus qu'heureux. Shepard, emporté par cette danse endiablée entre leurs langues, ne parvint plus à garder son self-control, rendant ses baisers plus brutaux et laissant une de ses mains presque serrer la gorge de son fils.

Il avait l'impression de revivre le souvenir de sa femme et ne s'arrêta qu'en entendant un gémissement plaintif provenant du jeune homme. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit une expression apeurée sur son visage, le sien se perdant soudain dans le vide de la pièce. Les deux hommes se redressèrent tout à coup.

\- Papa? tenta Julian.

Shepard eut du mal à réagir. À cause d'une simple pensée il avait failli étrangler son fils. Dans un froncement de sourcils il baissa la tête, désolé.

\- Papa! répéta son fils.

Celui-ci releva des yeux douloureux mais ne parvint pas à ouvrir la bouche tellement la honte de ce souvenir le hantait. Souvenir qu'il avait manqué de reproduire avec son propre fils. Ses yeux s'embuèrent avant qu'il ne sente les mains de son fils essuyer légèrement ses larmes naissantes.

\- Tu dois chasser ce souvenir, papa. J'imagine que tu pensais à maman?

\- Oui, répondit Shepard, la voix chargée de tristesse.

Julian réagit comme un parent avec son enfant et l'enlaça dans un esprit d'apaisement tout en l'embrassant sur la tempe, pendant que le plus vieux se laissait aller.

\- Shhhht tout va bien, le rassura t-il en lui caressant le dos. "Tu sais j'adorais maman, mais si elle aurait voulu m'emmener loin de toi j'aurai refusé".

Tout en posant les mains sur ses hanches, son père lui avoua:

\- Pardonne-moi, Julian. C'est juste que la dernière fois où j'ai fait l'amour à ta mère c'était ce jour où tu étais dans la penderie. La seule chose que j'ai été capable de faire depuis a été de la tuer. Désormais je passe mon temps à broyer du noir en y repensant.

Son père semblait brisé. Ses remords étaient quasiment palpables, Julian avait mal pour lui.

\- Viens allonge-toi, dit-il.

Étendant son aîné sur son lit, Julian lui prit la main et l'entoura des siennes de façon protectrice. Pensant qu'il avait besoin de repos, Julian songea à s'allonger à ses côtés mais une fois fait, Shepard l'attira sur lui. Étiré de tout son long sur son père, Julian sourit avant de reprendre ses activités là où il les avaient laissées.

\- Je ne te savais pas si passionné, Julian" articula t-il avec un léger sourire.

\- De toi, si tu savais...Je pourrais t'embrasser jusqu'à la fin des temps, s'exclama son fils avant de fondre langoureusement sur ses lèvres.

Shepard s'avouait mentalement que son fils était rudement mignon, si possessif et doux comme il ne l'avait pas été ses deux premières fois. Julian passa les mains sous la chemise de son père, ayant enfin accès à sa chair si douce, et commença à la déboutonner. Il put à loisir embrasser cet épiderme tant désiré, léchant certains endroits et déposants de délicieux baisers à d'autres. Shep avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, son érection rendant davantage son pantalon encombrant. Remarquant cela, Julian lui enleva sa ceinture et déboutonna son pantalon. Mais de peur que son père ne se sente brusqué, il retira sa main pour la poser sur sa joue avec une infinie douceur.

\- Si tu veux que je m'arrête, dis-le moi et j'arrêterai, d'accord? proposa t-il.

Le plus vieux apprécia cette attention, mais attirant le visage du blond près du sien, lui susurra au bord des lèvres:

\- N'arrête surtout pas, fiston.

Souriant, Julian lui lécha de peu les lèvres comme douce torture avant de l'embrasser pleinement. Il allait se mettre à son aise quand il sentit une douleur à sa cuisse, le faisant grogner. Son père y jeta un œil avant de passer doucement une main dessus, et de dire à Julian d'un sourire sérieux:

\- Tu l'as bien cherché mon joli.

Julian détourna le regard mais Shep lui releva doucement le visage pour l'embrasser allègrement.

\- N'en parlons plus d'accord?

Soulagé, son fils acquiesça avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser, et poser la tête sur sa poitrine. Il restèrent ainsi un moment, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre. Julian respirait cette odeur paternelle et s'extasiait mentalement de la puissance du corps contre le sien. Il se laissa aller dans ses pensées, voyant défiler les plus grosses erreurs de sa vie et la seule personne qui aurait pu les empêcher. Si Julian lui avait tout dit avant, rien ne serait arrivé à ces deux femmes. Mais si son père l'avait rejeté? Shepard remarqua ce petit voyage au sein des nuages que son fils parcourait. Il sourit et lui caressa le visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Redescendu sur Terre, Julian sentit sa furieuse envie s'accroître à cette simple embrassade et remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul. Le plus vieux s'attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture et lui défit. Leur respiration s'accélérait et leurs vêtements devenaient désagréables tellement leurs corps les brûlaient. Julian se débarrassa de sa veste beige et de son t-shirt avant de fondre sur les lèvres de Shepard, le redressant au passage pour le libérer de ses encombrants habits. S'étant enfin débarrassés du reste et ne portant plus que pantalons et sous-vêtements, ils commencèrent à se caresser le buste. Julian, sentant les mains de Shep sur sa poitrine, commençait à avoir du mal à se contenir. S'en rendant compte, le plus vieux inversa leur position et baissa son pantalon ainsi que son boxer, libérant son sexe dressé. Julian en fit autant et posant une main sur la nuque de son père, déposa un suave mais passionné baiser sur ses lèvres avant de chuchoter:

\- Vas-y papa, prends-moi.

Celui-ci le regarda avec inquiétude, ne souhaitant pas lui faire de mal.

\- Tu es sûr? Si tu n'as jamais rien eu à cet endroit, je ne voudrais pas y aller trop fort...

Julian rit d'une façon à faire chavirer le cœur de son père, avant de répondre:

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tellement envie de toi que j'en oublierai la douleur.

Ces paroles suffirent à Shepard qui se positionna tout de suite entre ses jambes et le pénétra, non sans y aller doucement. Julian, d'abord grimaçant, fut vite pris d'un spasme d'extase et laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir. Il plaça ses jambes derrière le dos du plus vieux pour le mettre à l'aise tandis que celui-ci commençait ses va-et-vient. Julian lui caressait les épaules, savourant la puissance que son père dégageait et la domination qu'il exerçait sur lui. Il l'encouragea à se faire plus brutal et commença à se masturber.

\- Oh Julian...

La respiration saccadée, Shepard était proche de la délivrance. Il ferma les yeux tandis que Julian lui léchait le cou et l'embrassait insatiablement. Savourant les coups de reins de son paternel désormais plus violents, Julian laissa s'échapper un cri d'extase. Son père, comme lui, semblait être à la limite de l'orgasme. Il finit par éjaculer en lui dans un râle de plaisir, Julian sentant le sperme de son aîné s'écouler en lui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre en quelques derniers mouvements de la main. Le corps en sueur, ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder, souriant, s'embrassant et se caressant, avant que Shepard ne se retire enfin du corps du blond. Il observa Julian et d'un geste sensuel, lui caressa les cheveux avant de s'allonger près de lui.

\- C'était génial papa! articula le jeune homme entre deux respirations.

Il passa ses bras autour de lui et enfouit la tête dans son cou. La sueur sur le corps de son père mélangée à son parfum l'exaltait grandement, dévoilant son côté bestial tout en restant très suave. Shepard l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille:

\- Je t'aime Julian.

Se sentant envahi par une émotion soudaine, Julian répliqua:

\- Moi aussi mon amour, je t'aime.

Par rapport à cette appellation, Shepard rougit soudainement et observa son fils qui ne tarda pas à rire.

\- Il va falloir t'y faire. Mais ne t'en fais pas je continuerai aussi à t'appeler "papa", c'est évident. En particulier en public.

Il vit son père rire et cela lui fit un bien fou, n'ayant pas du tout l'habitude de voir son visage rayonner ainsi. Il se redressa et se pencha au dessus de lui, lui caressant le visage:

\- Je ne t'avais pas vu rire de cette façon depuis bien longtemps. Ça me plaît de te voir comme ça.

Shepard remarqua le sérieux dans ses propos, il était vrai que les rares moments où ils trouvaient à rire entre eux ces dernières années, c'était pendant les jeux. Et rire de la souffrance d'une personne n'était pas la même chose que rire avec la personne que l'on aime.

\- Et moi ça me plait de te voir enfin heureux, fiston.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de s'enlacer et de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Vers deux heures du matin, quelque chose réveilla Julian. Son père s'agitait et semblait pleurer dans son sommeil, faisant un cauchemar. Julian lui posa doucement une main sur l'épaule pour le réveiller et l'adoucir. Shepard finit par ouvrir les yeux et se redresser brusquement. Son fils l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Tout va bien papa, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il le garda contre lui un moment, le temps qu'il ne se tranquillise.

\- Allez calme-toi. Tu vas réussir à te rendormir?

Malgré la pénombre, la présence de Julian rassurait Shepard et il se serra contre lui.

\- Oui, ça ira! répondit-il avant de se rallonger près de son fils.

Si ce n'était ce court cauchemar, aucun des deux n'avait eu un repos aussi sein depuis des années. Le lendemain, Shepard se réveilla le premier et remarquant que Julian était affalé sur sa poitrine, ne put pas bouger. Il sourit avant de lui caresser légèrement les cheveux. Il resta dans cette position durant au moins une demi-heure, le temps que Julian se réveille enfin.

\- Alors, on a bien dormi? rit Shep.

La tête dans le cirage, son fils se releva lentement et sourit à son homme.

\- Oui et en plus j'ai rêvé de toi...

TOC TOC TOC

Les deux hommes sursautèrent. Julian regarda son réveil, il était dix heures. Bevans ne frappait à la porte que dans ces rares moments où ils ne se levaient pas de bonne heure. Il apportait toujours le petit déjeuner à la chambre de la personne qui se levait en retard.

\- Oh oh qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? s'inquiéta Julian.

Avec un sourire malicieux, son père ajouta:

\- Il va falloir t'y faire.

\- Ah tu me copies, hein?

Julian l'embrassa langoureusement avant de se lever et de mettre son caleçon. Il se dirigea à la porte et ouvrit au valet de son père, qui lui donna son plateau sur un beau chariot métallique.

\- Bonjour Julian.

\- Euh bonjour Bevans. Je suis désolé je me suis couché trop tard je crois.

\- J'imagine, oui.

Bevans évitait de le regarder dans les yeux, le regard fuyant, et paraissait se retenir de rire pour une raison concrète. Julian allait l'interroger lorsque celui-ci brisa la glace.

\- Et voilà le plateau de votre père! dit-il en amenant le chariot contenant le plateau de Shepard. Celui-ci qui avait tenté de se faire discret derrière la porte, finit par se montrer sous l'œil horriblement stressé de Julian.

\- Merci beaucoup Bevans, lui sourit-il.

\- Monsieur, le salua respectueusement son valet en lui rendant son sourire.

Bevans ne semblait pas se formaliser de cette situation, il lut dans les yeux du plus jeune et fit disparaître son inquiétude.

\- Oui je m'en doutais, monsieur Julian. Rappelez-vous que même si vous vous levez rarement tard, je passe toujours à la chambre de votre père d'abord. En plus de ça j'ai vu Monsieur venir vous voir hier et ne pas ressortir. Moi aussi je me couche relativement tard.

Devant son sourire gêné, Bevans observa Shepard et commença à rire avant de s'en aller en les saluant.

\- Merci Bevans, ajouta Shep en essayant d'arrêter de rire.

Alors que le valet disparaissait, le regard inquiet de Julian se porta sur son père.

\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas le répéter aux autres.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai entièrement confiance en lui" le rassura t-il. "Si tu savais ce que j'ai pu lui confier..."

Shepard s'arrêta en réalisant qu'il avait trop parlé, mais trop tard. Julian était maintenant piqué par la curiosité.

\- Comment ça?

\- Euh...disons qu'il a toujours su que je suis bisexuel, voire même bien avant moi. De même que je suis au courant que lui est homosexuel.

\- Bevans? gay? s'étonna Julian.

Son père approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Alors vous vous confiez des petits secrets? Au fait comment peux-tu être aussi sûr qu'il soit gay? Il a peut-être menti" demanda Julian.

Son père toussota de manière plutôt suspecte, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir le blond.

\- Aaaaaaah je vois...tu es sorti avec Bevans! rit-il.

Shepard en fit autant mais ne voulait pas que son fils en devienne jaloux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, si ça peut te rassurer il n'est pas libre.

Julian parut pensif et jeta un regard lourd de sens à son père.

\- Quand cela a t-il eu lieu? tu étais encore avec maman? Combien de temps ça a duré?

\- Oh Julian du calme, tu vas trop vite. Alors pour te répondre non ta mère n'était plus là. C'était je l'avoue...peu de temps après sa mort. Six mois. Tu t'étais enfermé dans ta chambre pendant deux jours, je crois que tu avais déjà des doutes pour ta mère. Bevans m'a trouvé dans le sous-sol où je m'étais isolé avec une bouteille pleine pour m'énerver dans mon coin. Il m'a dit s'être inquiété à cause de mon changement de comportement des derniers mois et m'a enlevé mon amie de verre de la main. Il devait avoir peur que je ne sois devenu suicidaire, en plus de solitaire. Il s'est assis près de moi et nous avons longuement parlé. Il m'incitait à me confier en quelque sorte, mais je lui ai dit que dans ces cas il fallait que ça aille dans les deux sens, et que je connaissais tout de lui déjà. Mais apparemment j'avais tort. Il a ri avant de me dire tout à fait franchement: "je suis gay".

Il marqua une pause le temps que Julian ne se remette de l'information, plutôt surprenante étant donné la dureté et la froideur de leur valet.

\- Et ensuite? insista t-il, toujours aussi curieux.

\- Eh bien disons qu'après l'instant des confessions, j'ai laissé mon cerveau se faire avoir par les effets du whisky. J'ignore s'il m'a pris pour un dingue les premières secondes mais il s'est laissé faire et...

\- Tu l'as embrassé? demanda son fils, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

Shepard sourit avant de continuer.

\- Oui. Au départ je pensais qu'il se laissait faire à cause de son statut de valet, alors je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à me repousser s'il le voulait vraiment. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, bien au contraire.

\- Il était probablement déjà attiré par toi, et peut-être depuis longtemps.

Les yeux de Julian s'agrandirent.

\- Attends...vous n'avez tout de même pas fait ça dans le sous-sol?

\- Non voyons, on aurait perdu toute crédibilité devant les autres en cas d'éventuelle apparition surprise d'un steward. En fait comme il était déjà tard je l'ai conduit à ma chambre et je lui ai...

\- Sauté dessus comme une bête! le coupa Julian.

Julian s'était redressé et posé à califourchon sur son père.

\- C'est à peu près ça, oui.

Shepard posa les mains sur les hanches de Julian avant de les faire glisser sur ses cuisses en lui mordant la clavicule. Grognant de plaisir, Julian chuchota:

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit pendant combien de temps votre histoire a duré.

\- Près d'un an.

Julian resta sérieux un instant avant de sourire tendrement.

\- Tu étais amoureux de lui aussi, sinon tu aurais qualifié votre histoire de manque de respect envers lui. C'est bien d'un côté, tu as quand même été heureux un moment.

Il sentit son père l'étreindre et en fit de même. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de lui reposer une question:

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a séparés alors?

Shepard réfléchit, de la tristesse dans le regard, et sentit la main du plus jeune sur sa joue.

\- Bevans m'a dit que si tu venais à l'apprendre, tu pourrais mal le prendre. Après tout la perte de ta mère n'était pas si lointaine et ça m'a fait réfléchir. J'ai également commencé à avoir peur de ta réaction, tu es du genre imprévisible mon grand.

\- Oui, du genre à violer à la chaîne comme un automate...

\- Julian! le stoppa Shepard.

Son regard se fit sévère et il saisit son fils par la mâchoire.

\- Je n'avais nullement l'intention de te parler de ces choses. Je t'ai dit hier que je ne t'en parlerai plus et si tu ne m'as pas cru je te le promets, voilà.

Julian baissa la tête, honteux de s'être emporté de cette manière. Il sentit la prise sur son visage se transformer en une douce caresse.

\- Je faisais allusion à ton foutu caractère de Lambrick, fils.

Le fils en question s'allongea sur lui et garda cette position plusieurs minutes, savourant les caresses paternelles dans ses cheveux. Il ne souhaitait que son affection et son contact charnel. Shepard se rendit compte que malgré leurs sentiments communs, il ne finirait pas de se comporter comme un père à l'avenir. Ce mélange de comportements et de sensations l'excitait et ce dans tous les sens du termes. Julian, s'en étant rendu compte, se redressa et lui envoya un sourire des plus coquins.

\- Ton envie est tout à fait explicite, on dirait.

Le plus vieux sourit avant d'embrasser Julian à perdre haleine.

\- Oui je crois qu'il serait préférable d'éviter tout contact physique en public, sinon j'aurai du mal à me contenir.

\- Pourquoi devrais-tu te contenir? demanda t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Julian posa durement une main sur son érection, provoquant un brutal sursaut chez le plus vieux.

\- Oh Julian!

Il sentit tout à coup son fils descendre au niveau de sa verge et frôler son gland du bout de la langue. Shepard se crispa, enfonçant ses ongles dans les oreillers, avant de sentir son fils le prendre entièrement en bouche. Il commença de rapides mouvements étant donné son excitation, et Shepard posa une main sur sa tête. Il avait du mal à respirer tellement l'ardeur de son fils était proportionnelle à son excitation.

\- Ju...Julian, je ne vais plus tenir...bien longtemps" haleta t-il.

Julian, plus que ravi l'état dans lequel il avait mis son père, lui lança un sourire rusé avant de remplacer ses lèvres et sa langue par sa main qu'il posa fermement sur sa hampe. Il le masturba tout en remontant à son visage pour l'embrasser violemment. Shepard, agréablement surpris devant cette brutalité, avait l'impression de se voir lui-même. Il se libéra enfin, éjaculant dans un grognement rauque au creux de la main de Julian, qui sentit s'écouler le sperme chaud entre ses doigts. Il observa son père qui l'embrassa voluptueusement avant de le serrer contre lui.

\- Il semblerait que l'on ait encore beaucoup à expérimenter entre nous.

Il entendit son fils rire et le vit relever la tête:

\- J'y compte bien chéri, j'ai de sacrés réserves pour toi.

Il caressa les cheveux de Shepard et l'embrassa tendrement avant de souffler:

\- Bon et bien ce n'est pas tout mais ça donne faim.

\- Tu n'as pas eu ta dose, mon beau? se moqua son aîné.

\- Pas de la même manière que toi, non.

Ils partagèrent ainsi le petit déjeuner pour la première fois sans parler de violence ou de jeux sanglants.

FIN


End file.
